


Bolt

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [145]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Omorashi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, ron weasley is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Harry is plagued by nightmares after the third task. Ron is a good friend.





	Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request on my sneezehq/it-hasalreadyhappened tumblr for Ron comforting Harry after a nightmare. This is set in the weeks after the third task in the Goblet of Fire after Harry gets back from the hospital wing. Enjoy!

Ron wakes up when he hears a panicked rustling of sheets and a strangled shout. He opens his eyes just in time to see Harry sit bolt upright in bed, his dark hair a mess and his green eyes wide with panic. 

Another nightmare.

Cautiously, Ron sits up in his bed, not wanting to spook Harry further. He hasn’t managed to sleep through the night since he got back from the hospital wing.

Sure enough, Harry’s head jerks in his direction at even that slight movement. “Ron?” he says, squinting at him in the darkness. He’s not wearing his glasses. “It was just a dream,” he sighs, scrubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“Yeah, just another nightmare,” Ron replies. Then, realizing that that might have been a little too blunt, he asks, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Unsurprisingly, Harry shakes his head instantly in response. “No, that’s okay.” He’s holding himself oddly, very tense. It’s not completely abnormal-he just woke up from what was probably a terrifying dream about Voldemort-but still, something seems off about it. Then the smell hits him.

“Aw, man,” he says sympathetically. Harry’s cheeks go pink when he realizes that Ron has noticed. It reminds him of when Ginny was younger and used to come crying to him whenever she wet the bed. “Tergeo,” he mutters softly, flicking his wand. He doesn’t want to wake any of their roommates; Harry’s already embarrassed enough.

Harry grunts a little at the sudden sensation of the spell, then shoots Ron a grateful but also bashful look. 

“It’s no big deal, dude,” Ron reassures him, shooting him a little grin. “Hermione actually taught me that spell. It’s my first time using it for something practical, though.” He scoots over and gestures to the space next to him. “I’m not sure if it worked fully though, so you might want to come over here.”

Hesitantly, Harry climbs out of his bed and into Ron’s, keeping as much space between them as possible at first, but then slowly drifting closer to Ron’s warmth. Ron slings an arm around his waist and mumbles, “Get some more sleep. You’re safe here.”

With Ron’s arm around him, Harry sleeps peacefully the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> (Tergeo is a spell for siphoning liquid, so I used it instead of Scourgify.)


End file.
